Five Nights at Warriors!
by Skrubface of ThunderClan
Summary: Takes place after The Apprentices Quest. Firestar, Graystripe, Sandstorm, and Dustpelt take a job at a mysterious pizzeria. Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

**No, I'm not the biggest (or cringiest) fnaf fanboy, so don't kill me just for my feelings XD**

 **Whaterver, on with the terribly kid-friendly-natured restaurant... Night guarding...**

"I can't believe we all got a job at that pizzeria!" Firestar said to his companions; Dustpelt, Sandstorm, and Graystripe.

"I know! But we all have to take the night shift? I'm getting paranoid. What if it's like that game, Five Nights at Freddy's?" Sandstorm said, worrying. "I don't want to lose you."

Dustpelt shoved Sandstorm and said, "Stop being so paranoid, Sandstorm. Plus, Firestar has 9 lives, so he'll save us!"

Firestar looked at Dustpelt. "Have you not read the last Three and 1/6ths series?!" He hissed. "We're _both_ dead, idiot! Even Sandstorm is! In fact, Graystripe is the only one out of us still alive!" He then glared at Graystripe with jealousy.

"Calm down, literally all it is is a restaurant. What could go wrong?" Dustpelt said.

At the pizzeria...

Bluestar looked at the cats. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yes, Bluestar." They said.

"Good, and," Bluestar turned around with a dark look in her eyes. "may StarClan light your path."

Sandstorm shrieked at this.

"Calm down, Sandstorm!" Dustpelt said.

"Wait, look at the time, it's 12:00 a- guys...?" Firestar said.

The three other cats glared at him. "What?!" They snapped.

"O... One of them moved."

The cats heard paw steps coming from their left.

"Alright, Sandstorm, you take the left, Graystripe, you take the right. Dustpelt, you go and spy. The corner camera isn't working... And that's not good."

Sandstorm turned the left light on, and... Tigerstar was there.

"Ahh!" She yelped, and there was an unusual noise and... Sandstorm was gone.

Firestar screamed and said, "Dustpelt! Go out there and see where they are taking her!"

Now it was only Graystripe and Firestar. "Firestar?" Graystripe asked. "Are we going to die?"

 **Oh gosh! Didn't expect a cat to die so early, didn't you? But is Dustpelt in trouble too? Who will come out alive? Found out, laattterrrrrrr**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Second chapter! :D BTW, there will be only one night. Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or Five Nights at Freddy's.**

Dustpelt was chasing after the Tigerstar animatronic, who had Sandstorm in his jaws.

 _He's gigantic!_ Dustpelt thought. _I don't think I'll get Sandstorm in time!_

Tigerstar then ran into a room and pushed close a door. Before Dustpelt could get there, Dustpelt heard electrical wires and a shriek. "No!" Dustpelt yowled.

 _Sandstorm, I will grieve for you. I wish I could've told you how much a loved you..._

Dustpelt came back to the office. Firestar whipped around and stared at him. "Did you find her?!"

Dustpelt had a worried glance in his eyes. "No... I'm sorry, but she's dead."

Firestar wailed in grief. Then he had a serious look in his eyes. "None of us are going to die." Then he added with an amused glance. "Die _again,_ anyways." Dustpelt chuckled at this.

Then they heard a laugh, and it sounded close.

Firestar then got serious. "Alright, that sounded like it came from the right. It sounded a little behind us too. Dustpelt, close the door." Dustpelt closed the right door, and then heard a laugh from nearby.

"Alright, I think it's gone." Dustpelt said, and opened the door.

"Hey! My corner camera is working aga-" Firestar started. Dustpelt looked at him, and saw he had a sad look in his eyes. "S-Sandstorm..." He cry-whisper-stammered. "What?" Graystripe said to him.

"She's an... I have to see her!" And Firestar ran towards the left door.

Quickly, Graystripe closed the door. "Firestar, she isn't Sandstorm. She's... She's an enemy now."

"No! My mate will never be my enemy! Open the door!" Firestar screamed, and unsheathed his claws.

"Do you think I didn't notice the way you've been looking at Sandstorm? You're an unfaithful mate, you know? But let me tell you..." Firestar got a dark look in his eyes. "Sandstorm is mine." He quickly slit Graystripe's throat."

"Firestar!" I screamed, and pulled him back. "Calm down! She's dead! She'll kill you!" Firestar then calmed down. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Just calm down." Dustpelt said. Once Firestar was completely calm, Dustpelt looked up, and was scared to notice the Sandstorm animatronic dragging Graystripe's body out.

 _I won't tell him. I'll just tell Firestar that I buried him on the spot. He seems crazy enough to think that right now._ Dustpelt decided.

 **Wow, Firestar has accused and murdered Graystripe, and Sandstorm is now an animatronic! What will become of Firestar's sanity?! WHAT!?**


End file.
